Eagles' Peak/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started * Talk to Charlie in Ardougne Zoo. Eagles' Peak * Head to Eagles' Peak west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. * Go to the Northern side of the mountain's base to a campsite. * Search the books for a Bird book. * Click on the book to obtain a Metal feather. * Climb the rocks attached to the mountain next to the campsite. * Follow the path to the east and use the metal feather obtained on the Rocky outcrop. * In the dungeon, go East to an intersection, then head south to a crevice. * Make sure you walk deep enough into the dungeon for a cutscene with Nickolaus to play. * Pick up ten giant feathers which are found throughout the dungeon. * Shout to Nickolaus. The Disguise * With the feathers, 50 Coins, Swamp tar, and Yellow dye, head to the Southeast corner of Varrock to the Fancy Clothes Store. * Have the owner make you two Eagle capes and two Fake beaks. * Go back to the Eagles' Peak Dungeon and shout to Nickolaus. The Feathers: Bronze Feather * Go to the Southwest corner of the dungeon and through the tunnel. * Try to grab the feather from the pedestal. * Operate the four winches in the corners of the room. * Grab the Bronze feather. Silver Feather * Exit the tunnel and head North to the next one. * Inspect the pedestal and complete the trail by inspecting rocks that are closest to the end of the current trail. * inspect the tunnel in the wall and kill the Kebbit. * Grab the Silver feather. Golden Feather * Go back to the intersection by the entrance of the Dungeon and follow the East path. * Go through the tunnel entrance. The Puzzle Note: If the puzzle gets messed up, there is a reset lever outside of the chamber. :# Take at least 6 handfuls of bird seed from the pile near the entrance of the cave. :# Put seed in feeder F1, south-west of the entrance. The north-south eagle will be blocked by a gate and return, however the east-west eagle will remain at this feeder. :# Pull lever L1, west of the feeder. :# Pull lever L2, north-west of the entrance. :# Put seed in feeder F3, past the east gate (immediately south of the entrance). . :# Put seed in feeder F4. :# Pull lever L3, the lever in the furthest south-east corner. :# Pull lever L2 once more. :# Put seed in feeder F5, the feeder adjacent to lever L2. :# Pull lever L4, the lever in the furthest north-west corner. :# Put seed in feeder F2. :# Put seed in feeder F1, the original feeder. This time, the north-south eagle will not be obstructed by a gate and will remain at the feeder. :# Walk down the western hallway and take the Golden feather. The Eagle Door * Head East from the bronze feather door. * There will be a door with an eagle carved in it. * Use each feather on the door. * While wearing the disguise, pass the Giant eagle and talk to Nickolaus. Finishing Up * Head back to the campsite and talk to Nickolaus. * After catching a ferret, head back to Ardougne Zoo. * Talk to Charlie. * Quest complete! Category:Eagles' Peak